


They're not you

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Bulging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Underage Sex, and dean loves to hear every dirty detail, sam has sex with others consensually outside the established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeans still around his ankles, sitting on the motel bed not even five minutes after he’d come in the door and told Sam that Dad wasn’t with him, stopped to see a friend on the way back, and there are still school books scattered open on the table. But Sam’s throat is open, too, right here, just for Dean right now. Not always just for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're not you

“Jesus Christ Sammy, you’re such a fucking slut.”

Spit trickling down his chin, eyes dilated wide and shaggy brown hair all mussed up, with a wet pull Sam popped off his cock and smirked, “Yep.”

He made sure to pop that ‘P’, smacking his lips together before swirling his tongue messy around the head of Dean’s cock.

“Fuck, and you just… gave him a blow job to get a ride home cause it was rainin’?”

Sam’s bony narrow shoulders shake with a laugh, “No, Dean,” licking all over his dick drooling like a dog, Sam nuzzles between his legs, “I sucked his dick cause I wanted to, he gave me a ride home cause he thought I needed it.”

“Fuck…”

“That’s not even the best part,” rubbing his smooth cheek against Dean’s cock, nimble little hands rolling his balls gently, Sam looked so good down there, “he wasn’t that thick, not like you, but he was long and he pushed right up against my gag reflex, I choked on it and started crying, an’ I think it made him excited…”

Grabbing into Sam’s long hair, Dean shoved his cock past those bit swollen lips and into the silken heat of Sam’s mouth, shoving back far enough to hit his throat, feel that body jerk reaction as Sam’s hands went to his thighs and squeezed. Yeah, he always cried a little when you hit him there just right, eyes shiny wet and begging, Dean just never knows for what but he knows Sam’ll curse him out if he pulls back or goes easy.

Jeans still around his ankles, sitting on the motel bed not even five minutes after he’d come in the door and told Sam that Dad wasn’t with him, stopped to see a friend on the way back, and there are still school books scattered open on the table. But Sam’s throat is open, too, right here, just for Dean right now. Not always just for Dean.

Pulling Sam off when his body starts shaking too bad, hoarse coughing and his spit’s thick as it trails down his chin, Dean flings him on the bed.

“So that was just the first night huh?”

“Yeah.”

Tearing Sam’s clothes off roughly as Sam tries to shimmy out of them even faster, flipping onto his belly and pushing up on his hands and knees, Dean kicks off his jeans and rips his shirt over his head.

“Who else?”

“You remember that pretty waitress, Minnie, from the Starlight Diner few streets over?”

Dean pauses, oh he remembers Minnie, but really? Sam? Sure he looks older than sixteen for as tall as he’s shot up but he’s a scrawny twig. He has got the floppy hair and puppy dog eyes that girls love though. But Minnie, she’s a woman.

“Minnie? Really?”

Sam’s smirking over his shoulder as he pushes his ass back and Dean palms the firm little cheeks of his ass to squeeze and pull them aside, diving down. Sam gasps but he keeps on talking, “I went to the diner and pulled some crumpled ones out of my pocket, asked what I could get for it and looked at her just right and Minnie asked me where my parents were…”

Pulling back, and Dean really doesn’t want to, “Jesus, Sam you gotta be careful what you tell people –“

“- I am. You should of heard her Dean, she took me back to her place, I got her nice and wet on my tongue first before fucking her into the mattress, god she was so wet.”

Dean loves listening to his brother’s filthy mouth, hearing talk about this dirty shit while he’s got his tongue on Sam’s ass, spit shiny and so easy to take him in. Fingers rubbing that sweet soft crease between Sam’s legs as he gets his tongue worked inside, just a little downy hair Dean barely notices.

“… you would have loved eating her out Dean, her pussy had that perfect tang to it, just dripping, I came on her tits and licked it off -“

Groaning, Dean made room for his spit wet fingers inside of Sam, pushing past the tight muscle and twisting down, making Sam scream for it. One broad hand on his bony hip, Dean pulled Sam back and bit at the clenching muscle of his hole, at the inside of his ass cheeks leaving teeth prints dented there as he spit loudly and squirmed another finger inside.

“Hitch hiking the first day, Minnie the next, you find someone every night Sam? Didn’t you want to stay behind cause you’re busy at school?”

Sam pushes up on his hands and glares over his shoulder at Dean, “I’ve been doing fine at school. You want to hear about the guys I sucked off for money at the pool hall?”

“Shit. You. How many?”

“I don’t even know, I think it was like, seven of them? A few of them fucked me too.”

Six days, Sam hadn’t even been left alone a full week. At least the job was easy enough that Dean and Dad could cover and he’d convinced Dad to leave Sam on his own, always such a fucking stubborn kid and so angry it takes twice as long to do anything with Dad and Sam in the same room. Well Sam was sure living it up. Dean wasn’t mad at him, not really. Wasn’t even jealous, maybe a little. Mostly, he was kind of proud.

Pulling Sam back and standing on shaky legs to take the few steps to his duffle in the corner, digging out a tacky bottle of lube, Dean sprawled on the bed on his back and patted his lap. Sam, cock bobbing in front of him and belly shiny with pre come and sweat, ridges of muscle starting to show on his lanky frame, hip bones pushing out all knobby knees and elbows - Sam’s a mix of awkward and young, too experienced and eager.

Dean slicks his cock up and he’s still got a hand on it when Sam’s sitting down on him, one wide palm splayed on Dean’s chest as he hunches forward and takes it all with a stuttering groan.

“Yeah, come on Sammy, tell me about it.”

There’s a couple fighting in the motel several doors down shouting to raise the dead, traffic passing loud on the freeway in front of the cracked asphalt, a dumpster being slammed somewhere, all Dean can hear is the way Sam breathes roughly, how he exhales with a little whine when he sinks down, how he groans when he pulls up and Dean chases him with a snap of his hips, the bed creaking under them.

“I uh – I wanted to play some pool, see if I could shark as…. As good as you but uh, I – shit Dean – “

Fingers digging into his hips Dean pushes his feet flat against the bed and bends his knees to fuck up into Sam’s tight little body, his cock slapping up against his belly and his balls draw up so tight Dean can watch himself sink up into that smooth hole, not even sure where it all goes.

“- I did, pretty good – at the pool – but I lost, they told me if I uh, if I wanted to make it back I could, so, ssoohhhhh…”

Curling one hand around Sam’s cock and balls, squashing them up against his belly and dipping the fingers of his other hand between Sam’s legs, Dean loves to feel the stretched hot muscle dragging over his cock, feel it with the pads of his fingers pushing, always pushing for more.

“They took me to a back room and they didn’t – ungh, didn’t even have to tell me, I just, just sank to my knees, it was so fucking dirty back there Dean, someone dropped a twenty in my lap and I just opened my mouth –“

Crying out, Sam arches his back and leans backward, reaching behind him, and Dean pushes his knees up high enough Sam can brace himself on them and ride Dean with a deep roll of his hips. And he’s still so fucking skinny Dean can see his cock pushing against Sam’s belly just under the navel, pushed so deep inside, smooth flat belly tight between bony hips.

“ – the first one took the longest, he came on my face, laughed and smeared it around with his cock until someone pushed him aside, dropped another twenty on my lap, shoved in, they took turns back and forth, some held my head from behind, shoved their fingers in my mouth to pull my lips open wider, I don’t remember how many there were, they just – just kept, kept on coming –“

Sam’s whole body snaps taut and quivers when Dean gets a finger in past his rim, sliding up into crushing heat alongside his dick tugging at the rim pulling Sam even wider, wider. Slapping the vivid purple bruises marring the inside of Sam’s thighs – that Dean definitely did not leave there – Dean tugs on his hole.

“Yeah, Sammy, they the ones that left you these?”

“N-n-nooo, De, no. Someone, ungh, pulled my jeans down and I made sure they wearing a condom and I spread my legs for it, god, it was so good, it hurt, but they didn’t, didn’t leave hickeys –“

Humming, Dean stroked Sam’s cock in loose, slow pulls as he fucked his little brother on his cock and his fingers – two now. “So who left these?”

“That wasss, ungh, was, this girl from school, I went over to do homework, after school.”

Sam takes a deep shuddering breath and Dean can see his whole body start to shake when he lifts up on his knees and starts fucking down onto Dean’s cock and fingers now, determined, thigh muscles flexing and he’s got such nice slender legs still so downy soft, mottled with purple bruises up towards the crease of his hips.

“This girl, A-amanda, we study together, her father wasn’t home and we, she let me eat her out, fuck her on my fingers, and after she went down on me, liked – uh – to, liked biting, I didn’t realize she was marking me –“

“She taste as good as Minnie?”

“N-n-no, wasn’t too good giving head, too much teeth, but uh – her dad offered to give me a ride home, after dinner –“

“Really? Her dad too?”

“He wanted to suck me off, parked in an empty lot, he was better than his daughter, I told him he could - he could, fuck me in the back seat, folded me up like a pretzel … didn’t even ask about the bruises on my thighs – “

“Christ –“

“He was balding, had a beer gut, but his cock was so thick, and he was mean, liked to – to pinch my nipples –“

“Sammy – “

Bouncing on the bed, jostling Sam up one hand holding steady on his hip while Dean fucked him three fingers and a cock deep, didn’t even take a flick to his dick and he was shooting off, sticky wet all up Dean’s chest even hit him on the cheek. Body clenching vice tight around Dean, he let Sam coax it out of him, greedy little whimpers and needy shoves of his hips, fingers still clutched to Dean’s knees, body bowed back and cock pushing out underneath his stomach.

Pulling his fingers out first, wet messy squelch of Sam’s loose hole dribbling down on him, Dean heaved Sam up and over onto his back. Sweaty and flushed blotchy pink, Sam was boneless and giggling when Dean shoved between his legs. Hole gaping with a pink flutter Dean could see the red red inside of Sam’s body where who knows how many fucking people got into him this week, dripping white now, thighs spread wide.

Dean bit over every purple hickey on Sam’s thighs and made them darker, made him squirm and whimper before licking up in between Sam’s legs, tongue sliding easy into his fucked out body. Lapping at his fever hot skin, Dean hadn’t been with anyone else but his brother for months now. Hands stroking Sam’s quivering belly, kissing and rubbing every dirty not so secret part of his body, Dean languished in the warm after glow.

“Such a fucking slut Sammy, none of them ever enough, not what you want, huh?”

Sam smiled loopy at him, reaching down to scratch through his hair. “No. Because they’re not you.”


End file.
